


love snaps

by missfoot



Series: Boyfriends [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snapchat, annoyed Yugyeom, embarrassing Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfoot/pseuds/missfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom installs snapchat on Mark's phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love snaps

**Author's Note:**

> i've barely read this back so im sorry if there's any mistakes.

**Monday**

Yugyeom's phone lights up with a notification. He spares two seconds to thank god that he put it on silent, his teacher has strict rules concerning cell phones. He sees it's a snapchat picture from Mark. Yugyeom can't stop the smile that appears on his face. He just installed snapchat on Mark's phone yesterday night, because he’s been using so much lately with Bambam and Jinyoung that the fact he couldn’t send anything to Mark seemed very unpractical. He was always about to send something to Mark when he remembered his boyfriend didn’t have one. He rectified the situation while Mark was napping beside him yesterday evening.

Mark has been so against it for some reason. Yugyeom thinks he was just trying to not give in the hype. Whatever now Mark's snapping him before his first class of the day. Yugyeom can’t help but feel smug.

He looks around to make sure his annoying history teacher isn’t looking at him before he opens it.

“Shiiit” Yugyeom quietly lets out looking at his boyfriend's snap. That idiot took a cheesy picture of him waking up. He looks so good. There's the sun coming in from his window, he's shirtless in bed with messy hair. It just makes Yugyeom regretful that he's not back in Mark's bed too. Just woke up Mark is possibly his favorite Mark. Yugyeom replays the pic and screenshots it. It’s just now that he has it saved that he sees Mark’s caption:

“Wow you went behind my back” and he added a little red heart just because Mark is like that and he's not actually mad.

Yugyeom looks around again and decides it's way too risky to take a picture of himself and just replies by chat.

“But you obviously love it” He also adds a pink heart because both of them use way too much heart in all their conversations.

Yugyeom goes back to work when not a minute later his phone lights up. It's Mark again.

Now he's taking a mirror selfie while brushing his teeth.

“Good Morning babe”

Mark is probably the only person that can look this handsome with some toothpaste foaming around his mouth. Ugh, Yugyeom just wants to kiss his mouth and tastes the mint. Mark is making this class very hard to follow.

Yugyeom doesn’t answer to this one, because Mark knows too well Yugyeom has school. Mark’s college self maybe have class that starts later at ten but Yugyeom is still stuck in his 8 am high school classes.

That's why even staying at Mark's yesterday wasn't really an option. His mom says no to all school days. Gosh... sometimes being still in high school sucks so hard. His beautiful boyfriend has a schedule that lets him sleep in, no uniform and his own place, and Yugyeom is like this loser kid with curfews and homework sheets every night.

While Yugyeom is going through his weekly “pity me I’m a highschool kid with a college boyfriend mood”, the phone lights up again. Yugyeom doesn’t need to check to know it's Mark. He knew Mark would like it, but this already seems over the top. Is Mark mocking the app?

A snap of him and his coffee mug “i know you want it.”

He really does. Mark and the coffee. Yugyeom lets his head bang directly on the desk getting a dirty look from his teacher. Whatever, Mark is hot and Yugyeom is weak. He needs to put his phone away.

The day pretty much continues the same way. Yugyeom is trying to pay attention to class, to his friends, to his bus stop, but everytime he looks at his phone he has a Mark snapchat.

The majority are selfies which makes it all worse for Yugyeom because he can't see Mark tonight, and he looks gorgeous in exactly all of them. It's like torture. He just wants to kiss him for hours. Mark is the king of selfies and his snapchats aren’t exceptions. Before Yugyeom only got Mark’s selfies if he asked him or whenever he was in an instagram mood. Now he gets at least one every hour.

Mark also snaps random other things too during the day with small captions or small emojis.

 

A picture of his soup with heart eyes.

A picture of his school entrance with a “your turn soon”.

A picture of him in the public restroom mirror.

A picture of him bored in class with the sleeping emoji.

A picture of two sentences of notes taken in his notebook with “hard at work”

 

It literally doesn't stop. Yugyeom turned him into a snapchat monster. Yugyeom himself doesn't even snap that much with Bambam. The only good thing about it is that Yugyeom is sure Mark only sends all of the snaps to him and the thought makes him smile. Knowing Mark, he probably never bothered to add any other friend beside Yugyeom, who added himself yesterday.

There’s also the fact that every single one of the snaps has a small red heart emoji in one of the corners. Mark is so embarrassing. Yugyeom loves him so much. His heart flutters just thinking about Mark carefully choosing the heart and placing it every time.

The last snapchat he received was a Mark pout asking where he was. He thinks Mark is tired of sending snaps and not having any in return.

Yugyeom thinks he can at least answer him now school is over. He adds a little purple heart in the top right corner too because he’s as embarrassing as Mark.

+

 

It seems like the cute selfie he sent Mark earlier just brought on even more snaps.

He answers yet another rainy Mark selfie by chat this time.

 

**i need to concentrate on this homework Mark.**

_You don’t like my selfies?_

 

Pff. Yeah right. Does he not know Yugyeom saved all the ones he could?

 

**I think you’ve sent me enough to last a lifetime…**

_Wow so you hated them?_

 

Is he for real?

 

**Mark you know i love them. Just stop distracting me.**

_I miss you. /heart/_

**I’m turning my phone off right now.**

 

Obviously he doesn’t, (who does?), but he silences it.

He lasts 10 minutes and tells himself how he only checked his phone for the time. He’s not THAT lovesick.

No surprise there, he has a Mark notification.

He opens the snap and he gets three pictures of Mark.

 

A pout with “You’re an awful boyfriend.”

A selfie with “ But you’re so pretty, it’s okay” which gets a laugh from Yugyeom. Mark is dumb.

A kissy face with “I love you, study well babe”

 

Which. Cute. Mark, apart from this snapchat hell, always makes sure Yugyeom is up to date in his studying and his homework, and he lets Yugyeom come to his place even if he only does homework. Mark is a saint. Well, he’s not saying Mark never tries to distract him during study hours, but the fact he only ever does when he sees Yugyeom is overwhelmed, tired and in need of a break makes him a saint.

 

**Tuesday**

The next day is pretty much the same. Mark doesn’t text him once but sends him snapchat after snapchat after snapchat. Today, Mark has two classes so Yugyeom doesn’t even get how he has the time for this.

Yugyeom wonders what Mark did before snapchat. He truly does. Did he pay attention to anything around him or he’s just now finding something to do instead of staring at the wall? If Marks snaps are distracting to him, Mark must distract himself big time too.

 

**Mark don’t you have some learning to do?**

A snap of his young professor mid explanation: _im learning._

**He’s kinda hot, don’t snapchat in his class.**

_Oh god. Am i not old enough for you? Should i be 35 to truly satisfy you?_

**Well stop sending me snaps of good looking professors if you don’t want the truth.**

**Just stop sending me so many snaps while you’re at it.**

 

Mark sends a pout this time.

It’s cute as hell. Yugyeom puts his phone in his bag after saving it.

He goes to bed that night with five different good night snapchats from Mark. This has to stop. He’ll delete Mark’s app tomorrow if he has to.

It’s not like they didn’t text all the time anyways. Mark just seems to be a bit too into snapchat and Yugyeom is just a bit too into Mark to deal with all of these selfies while he’s at school.

 

**Wednesday**

Yugyeom is waiting for Mark outside the school like every wednesday. It’s the weekday that Yugyeom can go to Mark’s place for the evening without having to be back home before 10.

They have this very domestic tradition. First, they go grocery shopping for Mark’s place where Mark always buys Yugyeom’s favorites knowing he’ll spend a lot of time there. Them when they arrive at Mark’s they cook dinner together.

Yugyeom’s mom was so charmed by the idea that she changed her no boyfriend after 6 rule for every wednesday of the school year.

Truth is, she’s been super cool about this Mark thing and she loves him so much that they can often bend the rules. Yugyeom is lucky, he thought his mom would never let him date Mark because of their age difference. God he can’t imagine it now. Still, he’s so lame sometimes he wonders why Mark even bothers. There’s only one day a school week he can see his boyfriend for more than an hour.

On wednesday, Mark is never late, because he finishes class at noon, but it’s cold and Yugyeom feels like he’s been waiting for an hour.

His phone dings. It’s probably Mark.

When he finally gets his freezing fingers to open it he sees it’s a stupid snapchat again. Seriously? Can’t Mark text anymore?

Yugyeom was expecting a warning about lateness, but what he finds is literally mark pointing at the back of Yugyeom’s head saying “Turn around”.

He looks at the sky before even looking behind him.

“Stooooooop Mark.”

Yugyeom turns around annoyed and Mark is like five feet away smirking at him.

He looks straight at Mark “Will you stop with that stupid snapchat Mark? I’ve been freezing over here waiting for you and you’re planning this stupid snap instead of calling out to me."

Mark can’t seem to stop his laughter spilling out.

Yugyeom, still annoyed, huffs loudly.

Which makes Mark laugh even harder.

Yugyeom is literally pulling a muscle trying not to smile back. He just loves Mark’s laugh so much, but this is some serious business.

“I’m serious mark. All day, for the past three days, you’ve been sending me snaps nonstop… You know I have class and homework right? You can’t just send me your hot selfies all day long.”

“My hot selfies?” Mark is somehow able to get out between his laughter all while wiggling his eyebrows.

This just annoys Yugyeom further.

“Yes! Your hot selfies are distracting me at all times of the day now. This snapchat business was a mistake.”

Mark just reaches out for Yugyeom’s hips and since he’s weak as hell, he lets himself get closer right until Mark has a good firm grip.

Mark just looks at yugyeom.

“It’s your own fault babe. You bugged me to get one for weeks and when I said you no every time you decided to install it anyways behind my back.”

Yugyeom narrows his eyes.

“You’ve been sending me all of these snaps just to make a point?”

Yugyeom doesn’t even know why he sounds a bit disappointed by it. He was the one saying he was annoyed by the snaps.

Mark seems to notice though.

“Well that and also I like to send you things when I’m thinking about you.”

Yugyeom’s heart beats faster at that, but he won’t let it show.

“You’ve been literally sending me snaps every two seconds.”

“Yeah well I was doing half of it on purpose but I mean... I do think about you a whole lot.”

Mark just has a small blush going on that could also be easily blamed on the cold, but he’s still looking straight into Yugyeom’s eyes unashamed.

Mark is so honest. He wears his heart on his sleeve at all times and in these kind of moments Yugyeom never knows what to do so he just kisses Mark with everything that he feels for him that moment. Which is a lot.

They have to break apart not long after that because both are smiling so hard that it’s less kissing and more bumping of mouths.

“Wow does this mean I can continue to bug you with snaps?” Mark asks Yugyeom with a smirk when they separate.

Yugyeom just snorts. “Keep it under ten when I’m at school and we’ve got a deal.... Wait and No selfies during school hours, Mark I need to pay attention if I want to go to college and -”

Mark smiles at that and finishes Yugyeom sentence “ -be with me. Gosh, I love knowing my selfies are that much of a distraction babe.”

“Shut up and come here.” Yugyeom pulls Mark back in by his collar with his numb fingers. It seems like he forgot all about the cold the minute Mark was in his proximity.

They kiss until they can barely feel each other’s warmth, because of the cold air. They’ll start again later in the frozen aisles and again in Mark’s kitchen and again on Mark’s couch. And if Mark takes a couple of snaps of Yugyeom while he’s not looking to send to all of their friends with cheesy captions and love emojis Yugyeom will only know the next day when they all send him mocking snaps.

  


end.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yeah....this was dumb as HELL. i just have this very real headcanon of markyeom constantly snapping each other.  
> (also https://www.instagram.com/p/83KWmxwiTU/?taken-by=yu_gyeom )


End file.
